


Proven theory

by The_Darkest_of_Morlins



Series: IchiHime Week [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, IchiHime Week, IchiHime Week 2020, Ichihime - Freeform, crossover - sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins
Summary: As she slept, Orihime Kurosaki had a vision that proved her theory about loving them same person in five different lives to be true. Now she's eager to share it with her family.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiHime Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Proven theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is really silly but I like the idea so much that I just had to do it. I was thinking about writin something more serious, but I wanted to just acknowledge some neat IchiHime-related casting conincidences across multiple franchises. So here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Orihime Kurosaki shot up to a sitting position as she woke with yelp. She looked from one end of the room to next, making sure that she was in the right reality. She was definitely still in the large bed she shared with her husband and it was still located in their bedroom, she recognized all of the precious photos of them, their friends and their son that were placed on the walls and on the night stand table next to her end of the bed. The white bunny shaped clock, a wedding present from Rukia, was ticking away, a little past 9AM and welcoming rays of sunlight greeted her through the window.

Orihime’s hand moved over to the other side of the bed before she looked at it. She pushed it into the empty mattress and ruffled bed sheets, evidently her husband had already woken up and let her sleep a bit longer. She turned to focus in on the bedroom door, it was left slightly ajar and she could her voices muffled by walls and distance coming from downstairs. Even from this distance and through some barrier Orihime was certain that it was her two wonderful boys being busy making breakfast.

And with that realization Orihime felt herself awaken fully and in one smooth non-stop motion she pushed the bed sheets off of her, swung her legs off the bed, slipped her feet into her slippers and hurried down the stairs to share the most wonderful discovery she’d ever made in her sleep.

“ _I was right!”_ She sang in her mind as she jaunted down the stairs and hurried to the kitchen opening where she stopped for a moment to admire her small and wonderful family.

Ichigo was dressed in light colored clothes and wearing a blue apron as he prepared some rice, and her darling little Kazui, who wore a bright green t-shirt and blue shorts, was bouncing in his chair by the kitchen table admiring his father. “Dad, did you learn to make breakfast from grandpa?”

“Nope he was pretty useless at it.” Ichigo answered shortly, ignoring Isshin’s pained scream of betrayal in the distance.

“I mostly taught myself and got some pointers from your aunt Yuzu. She was the one who prepared food most of the time anyway.” He explained to which his son nodded enthusiastically while hanging on to every word.

“Oh, oh what’s biggest hollow you ever beat up?” Kazui tossed up his arms for emphasis, seemingly satisfied or uninterested in following up on the previous question.

“Hmm, probably a Menos Grande. You luckily haven’t seen one. They’re tall as high rise buildings and really unnerving since they’re made up of a bunch of other hollows.” Ichigo explained, avoiding some of the gorier details that went into the birth of a Menos.

“Wow.” Kazui stared at his father with colossal eyes and a wide open smile. Ichigo smirked a little at the admiration being thrown his way and glanced back at his awestruck son. Upon doing so he also noticed that they’d been joined but the third member of their household. Orihime was standing at the kitchen door, decked out in white slippers and her comfortable canary yellow nightgown. She was holding balled fists under her chin, almost bouncing up and down in place and biting her lips and in general doing everything she could to not intrude on the father/son bonding moment by expressing her excitement.

“Good morning Orihime.” Ichigo turned and flashed his wife a warm and welcoming smile that most of his friends and acquaintances would think him incapable of producing.

“Mommy!” Kazui jumped out of his chair and rushed over to hug Orihime. But before he could reach her, Orhime swept the little boy up in her arms and started dancing around the room while cheering in joy with Kazui immediately joining in the cheering and laughing at his mother’s behavior.

Ichigo on the other hand was a bit confused. Sure, his wife was an exuberant person b even at her happiest she didn’t tend fly around the room like a delighted hurricane.

“Hey Orihime, did something happemmph.” Ichigo was cut short by Orihime suddenly appearing by his side and kissing him on the lips, one arm wrapped around his shoulders while holding an applauding Kazui in her other arm.

After a few moments Orihime separated from Ichigo and beamed. “I’m just so happy because I love both of you and I was right!”

There was a triumphant tone to voice as her lips curved into a satisfied smirk of victory and she took wide pose with her free hand placed on her hip, still holding Kazui close to her. Ichigo let a moment or two pass, waiting for an explanation that never came. “I think I’m missing something here Orihime. What exactly were you right about?”

“About my feelings for you and how they transcend lifetimes.” The hesitation and confusion didn’t leave Ichigo’s eyes so Orihime elaborated.

“Ok, here’s what happened. Last night five universes, our own and four others, accidentally aligned just as their histories were shining really brightly. Through that cosmic coincidence lots of people that exist in both worlds got to see what their lives are like in the other universes. And I was one of those lucky people!” She cheered the last part as Kazui absorbed the grandeur of what his mother had just explained and gazed awestruck at her, as though she was an angel of cosmological wisdom.

Ichigo was a bit more mystified, and tough they’ve been through a lot of strange things in their life he couldn’t help but a bit skeptical. “And you’re sure that this wasn’t just a dream?”

“No no. When I dream a normally there’s a certain lack of rhyme and reason that I can follow. These visions were structured similar to a story and not at all like what I’m used to.” Orihime assured him without missing a beat.

For a split second Ichigo considered pressing the matter further, but decided against it and just smiled at the happy mood that was settling in with his family and played along with genuine interest while continuing to prepare breakfast. “Alright, and what did you see in these other universes?”

Orihime radiated appreciation at her husband as she sat down Kazui in his chair while taking her place at the end of the table. “Ok, so the first one took place in this really pretty, yet kinda scary world with lots of gothic architecture. There’s lots of terrifying demons that pop up and attack people everywhere.”

“What about you mommy?” Kazui impatiently implored, to which Orihime let out a grateful purr.

“In this world I sing at churches and help evacuate people when demons attack. And later on I run an orphanage. I looked pretty similar to what I look like here. I long auburn hair and I wear a lot of white dresses.” She explained as she was pleased by the detailed memory she had of the vision and the other world.

“So you’re really pretty in that universe too?” Ichigo asks with a cheeky glance over his shoulder followed by smirk as Orihime’s entire face gained a faint red hue.

“Yeeah, I guess. And you’re very handsome in that universe too Ichigo!” Orihime retorted, if you can actually retort somebody with a compliment. It seemed to work however as Ichigo’s face turned a similar shade of red as Orihime’s and scrunched up slightly in a small scowl.

“Dad’s there too!” Kazui gasped in the manner of a kid watching their favorite guest character make an appearance on their favorite cartoon.

“Yes! And he has pretty white hair, a cool black coat, handsome face and looks super cool when he’s saving me from demons with his demon arm!” Orihime shouted, still nailing her eyes into Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked, forgetting the light embarrassment. “Wait, I’m a demon in that world?”

“Half demon actually.” Orihime corrected as she too switched mood on a dime.

“And you’re fighting your uncle, who you don’t know is your uncle and you think he’s a bad guy because he introduced himself really poorly too you. Later on you stop him and your dad from killing each other and save the world from a giant tree. I think, there was a lot going.” Orihime paused, making sure she got it all right, she could fill them in on the details later on.

“So my bloodline is weird in that universe too. Go figure.” Ichigo sighed as he set out breakfast on the table. A quick ‘Itadakimasu’ later, with both Ichigo and Orihime keeping an extra eye on Kazui because damnit, they made a cute kid, and the family partook in the most important meal of the day.

“Tell us about the other universes mommy. Please!” Kazui begged with his round eyes wide open.

“Of course. The next one is really fun.” Orihime promised, captivating Kazui instantly while Ichigo also payed closed attention.

“It’s bright and colorful and there are giant robots flying around on surfboards, and there’s war but the good guys win and prove that love saves the day.” Ichigo wondered if Orihime was censoring something for their still young son, but decided to keep his thoughts quiet.

“In this world I’m an alien that looks like a human and I have green hair and wings, and I meet this world’s Ichigo by crashing into his house with my giant robot.” Orihime and Kazui giggled at Ichigo’s perplexed expression that had frozen just as he was about to take a bite of his breakfast.

“Huh, that was probably a rough start to their… our… their relationship.” He reasoned, trying to figure out how to properly follow the direction of the already off beat conversation.

“Actually you fall in love with me pretty much instantly after that.” Orihime chimed with a mirthful expression, causing Ichigo to blush once more.

Kazui gasped and instantly voiced a pertinent question that appeared in his mind. “Did you fall in love with mom when you first saw her in this world too?”

Ichigo and Orihime stared at their son for a second and then back at each other for the same amount of time. The parental panic was visible in their faces as they didn’t quite want to ruin the odd but enjoyable mood they were having by informing Kazui that they met through the death or Orihime’s older brother. So they did what any normal parents would do in such a time limited pinch.

They changed the subject.

“Hey, weren’t there two more worlds you saw. Tells us about them!” Ichigo blurted out while pointing a finger up in the air for emphasis and added distraction.

“Yes, absolutely! I will totally do that!” Orihime laughed, mimicking Ichigo’s finger pointing. Which actually worked as Kazui scanned the ceiling with his eyes and seemingly forgot his question before refocusing on his mother.

“In the next universe I saw, Ichigo was a tough looking guy. I mean real delinquent tough. But he’s actually a sweet heart that tries to make everybody smile. Oh and he has this cool transformation!” The excited woman got up from her chair and performed a series of movements that ended in a pose that reminded Ichigo of a Sentai series Kazui liked to watch.

“And he gets this cool suit that all kinds of cool gadgets and stuff. And he fights evil space monsters while still dealing with the hardships of going to high school! It was a very exciting universe and Ichigo is pretty much the same as he was here.” She finished with her hands behind her back and a small skip before sitting down again.

Ichigo blinked, not quite sure if he agreed with her assessment of similarity between him and this other him. He needed a distraction from thinking too much about alternate selves, so he asked the logical question. “What about you in this world?”

“Oh, I’m a slime person from space.” Orihime declared proudly. Ichigo considered questioning the statement but Orihime’s elaboration was faster.

“Because I’m a slime person I’m able to copy the appearance of other people and things. So I also get a cool transformation!” She paused briefly, thinking about the cool and toyetic equipment she got to use in that universe.

Each word out of her mouth baffled Ichigo quite spectacularly and he wasn’t sure how to respond. It fell to Kazui to comment on the description of this alternate universe version of his mother. “That sounds so cool. Buuuuuuut… I like your powers in this world more mommy. Your fairies are so fun.”

Ichigo’s shock mellowed out as Orihime let out an appreciative aww and leaned over to hug a giggling Kazui. They cuddled for bit while Ichigo contently ate his breakfast in silence until mother and son separated.

“So, so far you’ve been a singer, an alien with wings and an alien slime. What were you in the last universe you saw?” Ichigo was just fully committed to enabling the bizzare but enjoyable fantasy that Orihime was sharing. It made for an interesting and fun morning atmosphere.

“That one was actually really similar to our world.” Orihime contemplated.

“Really?” Ichigo was surprised by how disappointed that made him.

“Yeah. But we’re younger and you’ve only just been turned into a Shinigami by Rukia. A lot of things seemed to happen the same as here but with some differences.” Orihime explained simply while munching away at her breakfast.

“Ok.” Ichigo tried to hide how underwhelmed he felt by that after the two aliens and other weird stuff. He was distracted from that disappointment when he heard a groan coming from the youngest member of their family. For the first time this morning, little Kazui looked down at the floor without any of his usual energy.

“What’s up buddy?” Ichigo asked as he leaned closer to Kazui.

“I wasn’t in any of the other universes.” Kazui pouted and Ichigo and Orihime shared a quiet grin known only to parents whose kids mope in the cutest way possible. But they couldn’t let it stay that way. So Orihime ruffled Kazui’s hair and spoke with a reassuring and warm tone.

“That’s because you’re brand new compared to the cosmos honey. There will lots of different Kazuis running around sooner or later, and you’ll be the very first and very best of them.” She assured her son as his eyes regained their excited width and color.

“Really!?” Ichigo leaned over and patted Kazui’s back.

“Oh, absolutely. And you know what the first and best Kazui would do after breakfast?” He asked with a sly smirk.

Kazui pondered for a few moments before looking back at his parents and let out a yell that was filled with pride, a sense of purpose and excitement. “I’m going to go brush my teeth!”

“That’s my good boy.” Orihime cooed and hugged Kazui again for good measure.

“You go do that and get everything you need for today. Remember, we’re meeting up with your grandpa and aunts at the park.”

Kazui jumped off the chair when Orihime let go of him and ran up the stairs, shouting as he ran along. “Yeay! Thanks for breakfast, dad!”

“Heh, you’re welcome.” Ichigo chuckled, even if it was far too late for the lad to hear it. As they’d finished the meal Ichigo began lifting things over to the sink to clean and Orihime joined him.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can finish this off and you can get dressed.” He offered but Orihime smiled happily, shock her head and gripped Ichigo’s hands.

“Not yet. First I want to tell you the best part about my vision into the other universes.” Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her. Then he remembered what she’d said earlier in the morning.

“You were right about something about your feelings for me.” Orihime nodded rapidly.

“And these ‘visions’ are what showed that you were right?” He guessed, expecting a loud agreement and a leap into the air or something. Instead, Orihime seemed to calm down and her expression softened even further.

“Many years ago, I thought to myself of how lucky I would be if I got to live five different lives. I would get to live in five different places, have five different jobs and eat five different livetimes worth of food.” Her smile was loving as she stared right into Ichigo’s eyes.

“And I was certain that if I ever were to live five different lives, I would always fall in love with the same person. You.” Ichigo swallowed and blushed fiercely. He felt honored and loved and wanted to respond, but the intense sincerity in Orihime’s words and expression was overpowering him and keeping him from acting. This allowed Orihime to continue to her point.

“Now I have proof of that. In every single one of those other universes from my vision, my alternate selves all fell in love with their version of you. And in three of those four worlds you reciprocated my feelings and it just makes me so happy that we’re together.” Overcoming his blushing paralysis Ichigo reached out and embraced his wife in a tight yet gentle hug.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m certain that’s the case for those other universes versions of me. I’d also bet that last me just needs to work up some nerves before he’s ready to admit that he’s head of heels for you as well.” He said with confident chuckle.

Orihime let out a laugh and tears filled with happiness streamed down her cheeks. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too.” She said as she returned the embrace.

The married couple stared into each other’s eyes, smiling as they saw the raw, genuine and sincere love for one another shine brightly for all to see.

“I love you Orihime.” Ichigo said as he leaned closer towards her.

“And I love you Ichigo.” Orihime responded and they met in a passionate kiss as their thoughts mirrored and echoed each other.

“ _In this life and the next._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So let's clarify this.
> 
> Ichigo and Orihime's english VAs are Johnny Yong Bosh and Stephanie Sheh respectively. They also voice romantic partners in the video game Devil May Cry 4 & 5 (Nero and Kyrie) and in the anime Eureka Seven (Renton and Eureka).
> 
> In the live action Bleach movie (which is very underrated if you ask me) Ichigo is played by Sota Fukushi and Orihime is played by Erina Mano. These two also play love interests in movie follow ups to the sentai franchise Kamen Rider Fourze.
> 
> Counting the main Bleach series and that's five lifetimes where Orihime falls in love with Ichigo. Which is neat.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day. :)


End file.
